HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 51
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers penises getting bitten off, it will soon be illegal to throw sperm at people, Oprah on Twitter, and Mythbusters. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:00' - But he's gay... he's blind *'1:09' - Mutant Berry Icee *'1:45' - Intro *'2:35' - Infinistorm hosting - FileHurricane *'5:23' - Decapatation story of the week - Penises get bit off - Penis bit off in a row (fight) [http://www.box.net/shared/a7x996vg20 Dick Eating Stories] *'11:00' - Polish Dick Gargaling *'11:23' - Raccoon bites dick off after attempted rape - News noise - consensual raccoon sex - tranny raccoon *'14:15' - Four Pirate Bay guys found guilty - Pirate Bay is Cyberdyne, geek as Terminator *'17:15' - Extended version of Price is Right theme *'19:13' - Zombie Bible *'21:43' - A bill too gross to talk about - it is illegal to throw sperm at people - 30 Rock sex criminal [http://www.box.net/shared/0z0765fcxt Flinging Sperm] *'25:13' - Back to sperm flinging - Mickey Mouse - Duck Juice / Duck Sauce *'26:30' - Iron Chef - Shark face & Shark babies *'28:46' - Back to sperm flinging - for love - Spiderman, Jurassic Park, Iron Chef, Hannibal *'30:33' - Tea Party - Gold Bond powder to help with the tea bagging - Daily Show *'36:27' - Oppression - it's Obama's fault *'27:07' - Colbert - NOM ad http://www.box.net/shared/d3seyg36ik audio *'38:26' - Nom nom nom - ROFL copter - Gay Marriage *'40:28' - Joel's PO Box - Post Master General *'41:50' - LOL CATS - Lords of Liberty Can't Act Too Soon *'42:37' - Terminator & Dollhouse canceled - 90210 guy *'44:40' - Jason Priestly movie *'45:10' - Back to Terminator: Sarah Conner Chronicles *'45:37' - Unaired Dollhouse Episode *'48:15' - Writer's Strike Effects on shows *'48:50' - Comic series for Battlestar: Galactica will explain Cylons *'49:20' - Sweedish Fish & Josh's eating habits *'51:32' - Back to BSG comic *'51:55' - Battlestar Galactica: The Plan - Almos directing *'52:53' - That pirate ship on BSG *'53:30' - Lost - Summon the monster with tough actin' Tinactin *'56:12' - Hurley screws with time travel & Bill Gates *'57:25' - CSI & Galaxy Quest *'58:07' - Project Runway - Star Trek 6 *'59:06' - Buffy movie *'59:22' - State coming to DVD - Reno 911 firings *'1:02:40' - Breaking Bad *'1:04:28' - Mad Men *'1:05:30' - Mythbusters *'1:09:55' - Pitchmen - Billymays for Oxiclean *'1:11:40' - Slanket - Mexican Jedis *'1:14:17' - Harry Potter Trailer - Butter Beet *'1:15:34' - Star Trek Movie - Winona Ryder & Tyler Perry *'1:17:11' - Observe & Report - The Cable Guy *'1:20:20' - Mail Sack *'1:20:42' - Josh & Eli's Theme *'1:22:15' - HE Message *'1:23:44' - Do you like fishsticks? *'1:24:20' - What will be Twitter's downfall? - Oprah does Heroin *'1:26:50' - Josh on Oprah *'1:27:38' - Jerry Springer & Oprah *'1:28:14' - Oprah on 30 Rock *'1:28:27' - Uncomfortable Plot Summaries http://www.box.net/shared/pi0x6tuo9e audio *'1:33:24' - Castle - Nathan Fillimen - The Waitress Director *'1:37:25' - Borderlands New Art Style *'1:40:23' - Comic Pamphlet - Homosexuality is a legitimate alternate death style - gay diseases - Michael J. Fox makes a milkshake *'1:45:35' - Bath houses - Steamworks *'1:48:30' - Krog Man Dune *'1:48:55' - HijiNKS ENSUE: Behind the Podcast - EurAsia http://www.box.net/shared/2kboq8brd6 audio *'1:53:32' - Ray Curswile - Transcendent Man - Josh missing Podcasts *'1:55:19' - Sit Down, Shut Up - Arrested Development - other adult cartoons - Family Guy Star Trek episode *'1:57:58 - '''Craziest thing you've eaten - I ate farts *'2:03:24''' - Olive Garden - Eating Insects *'2:04:48' - Filipino - Philipines *'2:06:25' - Commentary - The Musical Podcast - The Musical *'2:07:50' - Baby puke *'2:08:10' - Star Trek XXX trailer - porn - Space Trousers *'2:13:35' - Why won't the hobbits get off the road? *'2:14:54' - Does size matter? - Eli - "I don't take cock" *'2:17:36' - Favorite Lego Themes - Mexican toys & childhood *'2:20:37' - Josh's sexy eyes - Cheer Sex *'2:21:45' - Ending - Sexy German birthday wishes Category:Podcast